the_frollo_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Hitler
Adolf Hitler was the notorious totalitarian dictator of Germany during the events of World War II. This version of Hitler, hailing from Downfall and its gag-subbed parodies, appears as a major villain in The Frollo Show. ''He also hosts a spin-off series, ''It's a Fact. Personality Hitler has a very short temper, due to the amount of stupidity that goes on inside his bunker. He is constantly the victim of many antics, especially the ones made by Fegelein. Alongside that, he doesn't seem to take kindly of being a villain who gets pushed around a lot or whose plans constantly fail. For some reason, Hitler doesn't like Kronk's spinach puffs. In his first appearance, he served as a major threat to Frollo and Gaston, quickly overpowering them until Dmitri Frollo arrives. Ever since Frollo Gets Interrupted by Hitler, however, he has become more comical and fretful, and his sanity has taken a few hits, likely due to being confined in the bunker and being surrounded by his incompetent minions. Hitler's biggest weakness is embarrassment. Evidently, when an antic results in him wearing a Sailor Moon outfit in front of everyone, the embarrassment literally kills him. Powers and Abilities When Hitler gets revived, he gains superpowers such as the ability to fire energy balls or using the Shoryuken. Hitler can also summon some of his army men for backup. Combined with these powers, he was fast on his feet and quick to react, but he never displays those abilities again after Frollo Reads Mein Kampf. He's back on top of his game in Frollo Gets Flashed by a Gothic Lolita. In Frollo Finally Does It, he can channel his anger through sonic wave rants so powerful, they can destroy the eardrums and the human skull. Aside from his abilities in combat, Hitler can brainwash his reluctant minions to do his bidding. He is also a self-proclaimed expert at reaching out for things. Appearance Hitler's infamous trademark is what anyone would expect him to have: his rectangular mustache. His normal attire consists of a black suit and tie. Relationships Günsche Günsche is Hitler's most trusted minion. He usually informs Hitler about random stuff, usually unimportant stuff, angering the Führer. In the end, he still appreciates his loyalty, and both are seen teamed up quite a bit. Fegelein Fegelein is the arch-enemy to Hitler, as the latter ends up being pranked by Fegelein's antics. So much, in fact, that Hitler has an organization formed to find and execute him. Frollo and Gaston Ever since Frollo, Gaston, and Hitler met, Hitler desired to reconquer France, Frollo's country. After losing his first spar with them, he displays a bitter hatred for Frollo and Gaston. Frequently, Hitler refers to them by the racial term "frenchies". Stalin Like in real life, Hitler saw Stalin and communists as major enemies. Later, when the two dictators meet in Frollo Has a Bad Feeling, Hitler forms a truce with Stalin to join Los no Frollos. Both share two common goals: to destroy Frollo, and to conquer France. Hans Frollo Hans is Hitler's most loyal follower, even going as far as cryogenically preserving his body and eventually reanimating him (to prevent death; if Hitler did die, Hans Frollo would have no choice but to recover him from Hell). However, Hitler sees Hans as nothing more than a soldier. The fact that he killed him while destroying his house (just to reference Pokémon: The First Movie) and brainwashed him to kill his cousin (ignoring the Frollo Family virtue) shows this. Trivia *Hitler is the first character to have an episode focused mostly on him (see above). Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Los no Frollos Category:Males Category:Human Category:Germans Category:Austrians Category:Back from the Dead Category:Conversion Category:Leet Fighters Characters Category:It's a Fact Category:Fatally Fabulously Fegelein Find and Fuck-up Fellowship Category:The Frollo Team Category:Smash Bros Lawl Characters Category:Characters with adaptational powers Category:Live Action Movie Characters Category:Dictators